pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Weavile
|} Weavile (Japanese: マニューラ Manyula) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up at night while holding a . Biology Weavile is a bipedal, weasel-like Pokémon with a pale gray body and several feathery areas. It has a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers, and a single, thinner feather on each ear. The ear feathers are smaller on a female Weavile. Weavile has two tail feathers and three claws on each paw. There is a yellow, oval marking in the center of its forehead. Its eyes are red with three eyelashes, and four fangs protrude from its upper jaw. Weavile is devious and intelligent. It usually lives in cold, icy areas where it forms small packs. A pack of Weavile uses teamwork to take down its prey. It can communicate in the form of carving patterns on trees, ice and boulders. In the anime In the main series Major appearances In Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, a Trainer named Kidd Summers owned two Weavile. Weavile also made an appearance in Duels of the Jungle. Two Weavile were fighting over which one would rule a group of Weavile and . Paul owns a Weavile which first appeared in Top-Down Training!. A Weavile appeared in Eevee & Friends. Kagetomo owns a Weavile which first appeared in The Legend of the Ninja Hero!. A Weavile under the ownership of Mable made its first apperence in An Explosive Operation!. A Weavile appeared in Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted!, under the ownership of Alain, where it was used in the final round of the Lumiose Conference against . Minor appearances A Weavile made a brief cameo as a thief in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. A 's Weavile appeared in Another One Gabites the Dust! competing in the . A Weavile participated in the Pokéathlon in A Marathon Rivalry!. A Weavile was used along with a in the Battle Stage of the Contest in Playing the Performance Encore!. Pokédex entries . It is said to be extremely intelligent and its sharp eyes see everything.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Zinzolin's Weavile appeared in The Frozen World. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Weavile which evolved in the first round of the . He is very close to him, being his very first Pokémon, obtained while he was only two years old. Cyrus has a Weavile which was used against Cynthia at the Veilstone Galactic HQ where it defeated her by freezing it. A Weavile appeared in a flashback in PAXY25. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Cyrus sent out Weavile to battle Hareta, who fought back with his . Weavile proved to be a very dangerous opponent, even blasting Piplup off the bridge (where the battle took place) with its . However, Piplup was able to use its to turn things around and defeat Weavile with a powered-up . In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga owned a Weavile. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness manga A Weavile who was part of Team AWD appeared in the adaptation of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Dai Fugō used a Weavile. also used a Weavile. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl When Weavile is released from a Poké Ball, it dashes from side to side and uses . It also dazes the opponent. Trophy information "A Sharp Claw Pokémon. The crown on its head resembles a fully opened folding fan. Its sharp, hooked claws and outstanding speed are its most memorable features. It's one of the Pokémon that can be expected to perform well in the front lines of a battle. There are many Trainers who teach it the TM False Swipe and travel with it to catch rare Pokémon." Pokkén Tournament Weavile is Speed-type playable character in Pokkén. Moves it can use include , , , , and . In Burst form, it can use the Burst Attack Sonic Slash. Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: A possible reward for one of the toughest optional missions is a statue of Weavile that is displayed outside the rescue base. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: A female Weavile leads Team AWD, a team that pursues the challenges of Zero Isle. and hold her in high respect, referring to her by the title of 'Lady'. *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Team AWD are shown in the Team Charm Special Episode, being the major antagonists of the story. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} and , which they carefully divide among their group.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Almia Castle}} |area=Rocky Cave}} |area=Layuda Island, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Glacier: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak!, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 1}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 202}} |area=Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 29: Stage 04}} |} |} In events |2009 World Championships Weavile|Japanese|United States|30|August 15, 2009|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2009 World Championships Weavile}} |2009 World Championships Weavile|English|United States|30|August 15, 2009|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2009 World Championships Weavile}} |2009 World Championships Weavile|German|United States|30|August 15, 2009|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2009 World Championships Weavile}} |2009 World Championships Weavile|Spanish|United States|30|August 15, 2009|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2009 World Championships Weavile}} |2009 World Championships Weavile|French|United States|30|August 15, 2009|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2009 World Championships Weavile}} |2009 World Championships Weavile|Italian|United States|30|August 15, 2009|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2009 World Championships Weavile}} |Pokémon Center occupation plan Cyrus's Weavile|All|Japan|48|October 1 to November 11, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Cyrus's Weavile}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- , and . }} |- |- |- when its Speed is 175 or higher, and its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a |link='Kunoichi' and }} |- |} Evolution holding (Night) |no2=461 |name2=Weavile |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Ice }} Sprites Trivia * Because of its debut during the Advanced Battle season, Weavile appears in its season opening, Unbeatable, which is set in Hoenn, despite being a Generation IV Pokémon. and also make opening cameos. * Weavile weighs as much as . It shares this similarity with . * Weavile has the highest base stat of all Pokémon and is tied for the fastest Pokémon with . * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Weavile and its . Origin Weavile may be based on s and s, but it also seems to draw inspiration from 鎌鼬 , weasel demons with sickles on their front legs. It can also be based on black cat demons from both Western and Asian culture that have various backgrounds but are all known for their trickery and cunning. Its appearance seems to be based on old Egyptian fashion, as it "wears" a headdress, collar, and earrings similar to what Egyptian deities wear. Its "eyeshadow" also resembles Egyptian makeup. It is possible that Weavile has some influence from or in its design, being somewhat feline based, and having a very Egyptian style and garb. In addition, both these deities were famous for using their claws in warfare. It also bears a slight resemblance to Inca stone idols. Name origin Weavile may be a combination of weasel and vile. Manyula is a combination of 魔 ma (demon), 潜入 sennyū (sneaking in), and 鼬 yū (weasel, an alternate reading of itachi). Nyu itself may be a combination of ニャー nya (the sound a cat makes) and 鼬 yū. In other languages , , , , and |fr=Dimoret|frmeaning=From dim, and |es=Weavile|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Snibunna|demeaning=From |it=Weavile|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=포푸니라 Popunira|komeaning= |zh_cmn=瑪狃拉 / 玛狃拉 Mǎniǔlā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. }} Related articles * Silver's Weavile * Team AWD External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Snibunna fr:Dimoret it:Weavile ja:マニューラ pl:Weavile zh:玛狃拉